Drop Dead
by December'sRose
Summary: She wanted to waste him, but Danny went back to her anyway. I never understood him. I mean, if someone wants to waste you wouldn’t you take the hint and back off? Amethyst OceanGray Ghost triangle one shot


Title: Drop Dead

Rated T

Summary: She wanted to waste him, but Danny went back to her anyway. I never understood him. I mean, if someone wants to waste you wouldn't you take the hint and back off? Amethyst Ocean/Gray Ghost triangle one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. 'Drop Dead' belongs to Diary of Dreams

A/N Finally! I was able to post this! This is an attempted Gray Ghost/Amethyst Ocean triangle so I hope you guys like it. I'm experimenting with POV's so if you like Gray Ghost and Valerie then don't forget to check out and review my fic Vanish. . .this one shot will be in Sam's POV btw. Please tell me what you think of this one shot I'd love to hear your thoughts!

She wanted to waste him, but Danny went back to her anyway. I never understood him. I mean, if someone wants to waste you wouldn't you take the hint and back off?

"Valerie Gray and Danny Fenton are a couple now!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I thought that creepy Goth girl liked him,"  
"She does, I always thought those two losers would end up together,"

"Fenton is just so clueless,"

I slammed my locker shut and gritted my teeth. Every where I walked I heard gossip on Danny and Valerie. Once in a while I heard my name in the middle of it somewhere.

"That Sam girl doesn't look like she's taking this well does she?"  
"I want to see how long it'll be until she and Valerie get into the biggest cat fight of the year!"

My fist clenched the brown paper bag I was holding tightly and I didn't even need to look down to know that my fingers were becoming red. As I walked out towards the picnic tables, I saw a group of gossiping girls, huddled next to the lockers. Paullina was among them. I glared, normally my glare frightens everyone and they automatically shut up. The girls saw my glare and began to giggle, as though my feelings meant nothing to them. They continued to gossip amongst themselves, completely ignoring me. I couldn't wait for today to be over.

The gossip had started this morning when Danny and Valerie walked in first period together holding hands. Tucker and I were surprised, I guess he asked Val out before school started this morning. He avoided eye contact with me all class period and I saw him and Valerie passing notes. Jeeze, I hope they don't have pet names for each other! That would make things even more annoying, besides pet names are just gross and lame all together.

"I mean come on! Why would you want to go out with someone who wants to waste you?" I complained for the twentieth time after taking a bite out of my roll. Danny wasn't eating lunch today with us. He and Val had went off somewhere private so they could talk. I could tell Tucker was getting tired of these complaints and the gossip already but I didn't care. He was actually accepting this new couple. Across from me Tuck rolled his eyes and continued to play some game on his PDA.

"Sam, just let it go and accept it! You know that nothing you say is going to change his mind about her,"  
Such wonderful advise from my compassionate best friend.

"How can you accept this? How? Our best friend is in even more trouble and now we have to keep Valerie from finding out his secret!"  
Tucker sighed irritably and I heard a 'Game Over' come from his PDA.

"Look, Sam, I know that Danny is clueless but that doesn't mean he's stupid! He's got a brain doesn't he? He'll realize soon enough that going out with Valerie might not be the best thing for him now,"

I sighed. Suddenly my salad didn't look so appetizing.

"I can't think straight, I think I'm going to just go home," I muttered.

"Fine, whatever, just don't expect me to cover up for you today," Tucker retorted at me bitterly. I made a face at him before leaving. I knew I had just pissed him off but I didn't care at the moment; I was ticked off myself.

Tucker had been in a bad mood ever since first period today. I could see why. Even though his crush on Valerie was over Danny still got to her first. It was sort of a touchy subject for him. Tucker always competed against Danny but sometimes Danny would be so clueless he wouldn't notice anything.

Gossip was still spreading around the school grounds as I walked pass a group of freshman casually. I pretended like I was going towards the front and when no one was looking I rounded a corner and walked right off campus.

My parents were out of town that week so I could go home without getting in trouble. I really didn't care if I had gotten in trouble anyway I didn't want to be at school today.

All day long people were giving me looks. It was as though they expected me to lose it in the hall way or something. It was as though they expected me to start a scene. It was as though they expected a show.

My house wasn't too far from the school so I reached it quickly without getting caught. I was beginning to wonder if Tucker really wouldn't cover for me that day.

"Young lady, what are you doing home?"

Oh crap. I forgot my grandma didn't go with my parents. Her narrowed eyes greeted me as I walked into the kitchen, tossing my backpack aside.

"I just didn't feel like going to the rest of my classes today grandma," I told her truthfully. She sighed.

"Sam, you know I'm not going to always be there for you to cover up when you get into trouble,"  
I nodded. My grandmother was probably the most understanding person my whole entire family. She never snapped at me, she never got mad at me, she even agreed with me once when I said my parents were stuck up and annoying!

She always covered for me whenever I got in trouble at school, making up excuses so I wouldn't get grounded.

I knew she wasn't going to tell my parents that I had ditched school that day.

"You seem troubled, do you want to talk about anything?" Grandma asked me curiously. I shook my head, not wanting to go into details about today.

"It's nothing grandma, I'm just going to go up to my room and think,"  
"All right, I'm down here if you need anything or if you need to talk," she reminded me.

I just needed to think, I just needed to get away from it all. Danny probably had no idea where I was right now. He probably didn't even care.

I decided to go online once I got to my room. I knew there was no one on from school but that didn't matter I had made other friends from all over the world on the internet.

'You are now logged in as Chaos'

Not many people were playing right now, I guess most of them were still in school. I recognized a few friends but I didn't really feel like talking to them. What was the point? I sighed and turned off my lap top, I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on it anyway.

"Wow, I love your room!"

The sudden voice startled me and I jerked my head towards the source. When I found Danielle floating outside my bedroom window I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have school or something," I snapped as she invited her self in, changing into her human form once she landed on the floor. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her. I never really got along with little kids well.

"Nah, I don't have to waste my time with school," she grinned at me observing my collection of CD's I had collected over the years.

"Kittie, Dimmu Borgir, Children of Bodom, Slayer, and Kidney Thieves, so you're more metal than punk aren't you?" she concluded, her small eyes glancing at the titles.

"Yeah, but I listen to punk too," I said pointing to my copies of Dumpty Humpty, and The Used.

"I like them both, I'm not really picky about music," Danielle told me, now going through the titles of books I had on my nightstand.

"Harry Potter HBP and Queen of the Damned? I love those books!" she said happily.

"So do I, now why are you here?" I demanded before she started looking through the photo album that sat on my dresser. She shrugged.

"Danny asked if I could go and see if you were at your house because you weren't in fourth period,"

"Oh, so he actually noticed," I snapped bitterly. Danielle looked over at me and smirked.

"Of course he noticed, you weren't there so he couldn't sleep and copy your notes after class,"

I glared at her.

"Okay, so you know I'm here, now you can go," I said, frowning.

"Why'd you ditch anyway?"  
"None of your business,"

"Oh come on, can't you tell me?" Man, this kid could be annoying.

"If I tell you will you leave?"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe isn't good enough,"

"Did you ditch because of Danny's new girlfriend?" Danielle asked, an innocent look of curiosity could be seen in her face but I didn't fall for it.

"How do you know about Valerie?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

"Cause they were holding hands when I saw Danny at school,"

I rolled my eyes again, she wasn't going to leave until she got the story.

"Fine, if you want the truth then here's the truth. I couldn't stand it anymore, you know what Val does for a living don't you?" From Danielle's confused look I could tell she didn't.

"She fights ghosts that's what. She's been hunting Danny for a few months now and she intends on wasting him. Yet Danny still goes out with her! After I told him that it wasn't a good idea, he goes out with her anyway!"

"That's stupid,"  
"Yeah, I know it is," I agreed.

"No, what's stupid is you ditched school because of that," Danielle continued. I gave her a weird look.

"Who cares if Danny's going out with some psycho path who wants to kill his other half? She doesn't know yet does she? It should all be fine,"

"You just don't get it don't you?" I snapped at her angrily. This kid didn't know anything! She didn't know what Valerie could do if she ever found out about Danny. She didn't understand the situation that Danny was in right now! She didn't know how dangerous going out with Valerie really was.

"Okay, you've heard the story, now you can leave," I demanded. Danielle looked at me with her big blue eyes, that look of innocence still lingered with in them.

"Are you going back to school?" She asked me with those curious eyes.

"Haven't you been listening? I'm not going back there today!"

"If you don't go back I'm telling Danny why you ditched!"

My eyes narrowed, I was never really fond of little kids and this one was beginning to dance on my last nerve.

"I don't care if you tell Danny why I ditched! He won't care anyway if you did tell him so go on ahead!"

"Come on, why don't you just go back to school! I'm sure the gossip had died down by now,"  
"I said, I'm not going!" I bitterly took her by the arm and dragged her over to the window.

"Hey, let go! That's my arm! Ow!" As Danielle was struggling I felt her transform into her ghost form. She managed to break free from my grip, with a glare upon her face.

"Fine! Stay home, but if you don't tell Danny soon you'll miss your chance!"

And with those last words, she flew hidden from view, out the window.

Miss my chance? What chance was she talking about?

I stormed off to my queen sized bed and threw myself on it, shutting my eyes in anger.

Valerie had already taken that chance. She took it even though she knew how I felt about Danny. I couldn't help but wonder why?

She could have any guy in school, but why did it have to be Danny? I never really told Tucker why I liked Danny to begin with in the first place. He only knew about my crush for him. In fact, he was the first one I ever told.

No one knew my feelings.

Danny and I had been friends since first grade. I was new, and I didn't know anyone. I dressed so differently back then, and my hair was dirty blonde. Yes, I was a blonde, and if anyone other than Danny and Tucker remembered that then I would be ruined at Casper High for the next couple of years. It was a good thing no one ever paid attention to me.

Tucker and I were always friends since the first day we met each other when no one else would play with us. He was the one who introduced me to Danny and the three of us never went anywhere without each other, except the bathroom.

Sometimes Tucker and Danny would partner up for a project and leave me out. Sometimes, Danny and I would pair up for an assignment and leave Tucker out. Even if we fought, we always made up by the end of the day, if not in the next thirty minutes.

I started liking Danny when we entered High School. We were both kind of nervous and excited starting school at Casper High. I guess Danny was happy that his older sister was going to be attending too. I still remember the look on his face when he saw my hair for the first time. I had cut it and dyed it black for high school (it used to be long, just past my waist). His shocked expression had me laughing for days.

I don't know why I began to have a crush on Danny. Maybe it was because he was the only person who really understood me. Maybe it was the whole Ember incident. When Danny became half a ghost, I made a promise that I would protect him no matter what.

"So, Danielle was right,"

God! What was it with ghosts flying outside my window today? I didn't even need to look in order to know that the voice belonged to Danny himself. He invited himself in, just like Danielle did. Didn't they understand I didn't want to talk to anyone today?

I didn't look up, I didn't want to talk to him, he wasn't going to listen to me so why did I have to listen what he had to say?

"How'd you get here so fast?" I muttered into my comforter as I heard him walk up behind me and take a seat on my bed.

"I was already on my way here, Danielle bumped into me and told me that you were home, just like I thought," he said, sighing out loud. I felt him lay back beside me and looked over to see that he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Look," he started. "I have a feeling I need to apologize about something, but I'm not sure what about,"  
Not sure? I turned back to my regular position and closed my eyes once more in annoyance.

I heard him sigh again. "I'm not stupid, I know you're mad at me. Is this because I didn't tell you that I was going to ask Valerie out?"

"No, I'm mad because you DID ask Valerie out!" I couldn't help it. The words just escaped through my mouth. Even with my eyes closed I could almost see him wince at my answer.

"It was a surprise to me to, I didn't think she would actually say yes. . ."  
I sighed with impatiens. He was never going to understand. . .

"I know you and Tucker don't like her very much, but she's a really great person once you get to know her! You just have to give her a chance. . ."  
Give her a chance? HA!

"She really wants to be your friend you know. She wants you guys to accept her. I know that's a lot to ask from you Sam, but could you at least give her a chance? Get to know the real her, she's really funny and you two actually have more in common then you think,"

Me and Val have something in common? I highly doubted that. We were complete opposites. We had nothing in common.

I still didn't say anything and pretended like I was still ignoring him. What did he expect me to say?

'Oh sure Danny, I'll over look the fact that you're girlfriend is a psycho hunter and she wants to kill your other half so we can be friends,'

Somehow, Danny would just have to grasp that those words would never come out of my mouth.

"So will you give her a chance?"

When I said nothing for several minutes he sighed again and rolled over on his stomach in the same position I was in.

No, I didn't have to say it. My answer was no. Sure, I told Val I'd accept her as a friend but I didn't mean it. I couldn't accept her until I trusted her and right now I didn't trust her at all.

"I'll take that as a no,"

Wow, he sure was smart today.

He stood up from the bed, and I still didn't turn to face him. My answer was no. I was not going to accept Valerie. I was not going to pretend to like her. I was not going to please her just for Danny.

"I'd better go, I just wanted to see how you were doing,"

I still didn't say anything and an awkward silence danced around us for a few moments.

"I wish that you would give her a chance, but I can't force you to. Just know that Val wants to be friends okay? So think about it and maybe you'll change your mind,"

I didn't need to look in order to tell that he had already flown out the window and I was left alone. The silence told me.

I felt like an idiot. How could I have ever had a crush on him? There was no way he was going to like me back now. It was so unfair! I did everything I could to protect him when he fought ghosts! I lied to his sister, I made up excuses and I helped him out in battles! It was like he didn't even realize all that Tucker and I have done for him. I know he really appreciates us as best friends but sometimes he's just so blind and clueless that I . . .I . . . .

I felt the tears build up in my eyes finally. I hated crying. I hated when anyone saw me cry. It was embarrassing, but I was alone in my room so it would be okay. . .

Every time a tear dropped on my comforter I thought about how much I hated Valerie. Why did she have to walk into our lives and begin hunting ghosts? Why did she have to start having a crush on Danny? She KNEW that I liked Danny. I didn't exactly tell her "Val, I have a crush on my best friend so BACK OFF!" but she still knew that I had a crush on him! Everyone knew! Well, everyone except Danny knew.

I felt so stupid. Everything I did for him didn't matter. My feelings didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him except his stupid crush on Valerie.

A small puddle of my salty tears began forming on the comforter as I wiped my eyes dry with the back of my hand. I hated this. Knowing that I would never be able to get a chance with him now. Knowing that my best friend was in danger and I wasn't able to do anything to prevent it or to stop it. Knowing that my best friend wouldn't listen to me.

She wanted to waste him but Danny went back to her anyway. I never understood him. I mean if someone wanted to waste you wouldn't you take the hint and back off?

Danny didn't care. Danny didn't back off. He went back to her.

He didn't care what I thought. He didn't care what Tucker thought.

I realized though that this wasn't his fault. I realized that the fault belonged to someone else.

This is all Valerie's fault!

If Val hadn't stepped into his life then everything would be the way it should be!

I hated Valerie. I know that sounds harsh but I can't help it. I hate Valerie so much that I don't recognize the feeling anymore. I just can't stand her. Maybe it's jealousy? I highly doubted it.

I never hated anyone the way I hate Valerie. I mean Paullina's just intolerable and shallow by nature but it's like Valerie knew that she was hurting me when she agreed to go out with Danny. It was like she wanted me to break down. Like she wanted to see me cry.

They say be careful what you wish for. Sometimes something might go wrong and your wish is screwed up. Sometimes a wish might actually come true.

You know what? I don't care. I just wish that Valerie Gray would drop dead.

A/N sorry I had to make Val seem like the villain here guys but this is from Sam's point of view remember? Well, thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Until next time!

Never let go of the one you truly love

BlackDecember


End file.
